


Voor Altijd de zijne

by Lilo_93



Series: Liefde is overal. [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Formula One, Love, M/M, Monza, Winner, gasly
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_93/pseuds/Lilo_93
Summary: Stoffel ziet hoe zijn Pierre de Race wint van Monza. Wat zou er gebeuren na dat moment.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Pierre Gasly/Stoffel Vandoorne
Series: Liefde is overal. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436545
Kudos: 2





	Voor Altijd de zijne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts).



> Voor mij was dit een hele emotionele race. Wetende dat Stoffel er ook bij was. Ik denk dat Stoffel heel blij zou zijn voor Pierre.

Samen met mijn collega zie ik hoe Pierre wint. Pierre heeft gewoon Monza gewonnen. Er gaan zoveel emoties door mij heen. Mijn Pierre heeft gewonnen. Ik kan het gewoon amper geloven. Maar zodra ik hem die auto zie uitspringen weet ik het zeker. Mijn Pierre is de winnaar van Monza. Ik zie hoe alle andere mensen op hem reageren. Ik zie hoe Romain hem in zijn armen trekt. Het is heel lang geleden dat een Franse racer de race heeft gewonnen. Ik zie hoe Pierre emotioneel word wanneer Charles hem in zijn armen trekt. Was ik nu maar bij hem. Ik zou er alles voor over hebben maar we zitten in een aparte bubbel. Ik blijf zitten waar ik hoor te zitten. 

Een paar minuten later zie ik Toto voor mij staan. "Volgens mij moet je naar je lief toe." Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. "Ga het vieren Stoffel, ik weet hoe belangrijk het voor je is." "Maar hoe zit het dan met die bubbel." "Vier het nu, vier het vannacht maar zorg dat je morgen laat testen maar ga het nu vieren met je lief, dat wil je toch." Ik knik heel snel. Toto slaat zijn armen om mij heen. Susie kijkt met een glimlach naar mij. "Dit wil je gewoon vieren met de liefde van je leven." Ik knik weer. Ik leg mijn spullen neer en maak een sprint naar het podium. Ik zie hoe Pierre nog op het podium zit. Ik zie Charles en Max met een glimlach naar Pierre kijken. Max kijkt mij vriendelijk aan. "Ga naar het Podium Waffel, Pierre verdient een overwinningskus." Ik loop naar boven en zie Pierre zitten. Hij kijkt mij verbaasd aan. "Wat doe jij hier." "Volgens Toto verdiende je wat tijd met je lief." Niet veel later voel ik de lippen van Pierre op mijn mond. We zoenen. We vallen op het podium. We lachen. De tranen lopen over onze wangen. "Deze overwinning is zo fijn, wetende dat jij hier ook bent." 

Ik kus hem nog een paar keer. Ik draai mijn gezicht en zie de baas van Pierre met een glimlach naar ons kijken en ook mijn baas. Toto kijkt mij blij aan. "Zo hoor je een overwinning te vieren." Maar dan zie ik Ian. Ian James mijn teambaas kijkt mij blij aan. "Dus dat is Pierre." Pierre verbergt zijn gezicht in mijn nek. "Ja dat is Pierre." Hij stapt op ons af en trekt ons beide in zijn armen. "Welkom bij de familie Pierre, ik verwacht je een paar keer te zien wanneer je niet moet racen." "Natuurlijk, ik kijk uit om Stoffel ook te steunen." Franz Tost knikt met een goedkeurde blik naar mij. "Wetende dat mijn Pierre iemand zoals jij heeft om hem te steunen maakt mij heel blij." De tranen springen in mijn ogen. "Lovers ga het alsjeblieft vieren en we spreken jullie beide Dinsdag." De andere verlaten het podium en ik til Pierre op. Hij slaat zijn benen om mijn middel. 

"Denk je dat Mitch en Alex blij voor mij zijn." "Die hebben mij al een berichtje gestuurd, binnenkort gaan we naar het mooie Nieuw Zeeland om het daar samen te vieren." "Dat klinkt als een zallig idee." We zoenen nogmaals. Ik kan geen genoeg van zijn lippen krijgen. We zoenen. Houden elkaar vast. Kijken elkaar aan. "Mijn winnaar." "Mijn Waffle." We zoenen en houden elkaar vast. "Kom lief, we gaan eerst naar het hotel en dan gaan we het vieren met Max en Charles maar daarna wil ik een momentje met je alleen met jou." "Betekend dat een warm bad en veel lieve momenten." "Daar dacht ik ook aan." Pierre laat mij los maar springt daarna op mijn rug. Zo lopen we van het podium af. Pierre word nog door veel andere gefeliciteerd."

Lando stapt op mij af. "Wacht jij bent het lief van Pierre." "Ja dat ben ik." "What the f.ck." "Wat bedoel je daar mee." "Dat verklaard waarom Pierre vaak bij je is in het weekend als we niet moeten racen en daarom hebben Jenson en Fernando hem zeker al geaccepteerd als schoonzoon." Ik kijk met een glimlach naar Pierre. "Verloofd zijn we nog niet maar dat gaat niet lang duren, en ja Jenson weet het al jaren. Hij wist het vanaf het moment dat Pierre en ik aan elkaar werden voorgesteld door een gemeenschappelijke vriend." Ik kijk naar alle mensen die Pierre in een hug trekken. Hij verdient het zo. Mijn hart klopt harder. Mijn ogen stralen. Pierre draait zich naar mij toe. Hij stapt op mij af. Hij drukt zijn lippen op mijn mond en kust mij. Iedereen begint te juichen. Ik zie alle mensen. Maar dan gaat Pierre opeens op 1 knie zitten. Wat gebeurt hier. Max geeft Pierre snel iets. 

"Lieve Stoffel, Vandaag is misschien de mooiste dag uit mijn leven, maar jij bent het mooiste in mijn leven wat ik heb. Ik heb destijds Anthonio beloofd dat als ik een race wou winnen ik met jou zou gaan verloven, Lieve Stoffel, jij bent mijn leven, jij bent de reden waarom ik zo sterk ben, jij ziet mij als geen ander, we zijn nu iets meer dan vijf jaar samen maar we kennen elkaar al jaren, lieve Stoffel Vandoorne wil je met mij trouwen en deze dag nog mooier maken." Snel knik ik. Ik zie alle mensen van Mclaren juichen. Fernando en Jenson kijken als trotse ouders naar ons. Ik sla mijn armen om Pierre zijn nek. "Weet je zeker dat het niet jou dag moet zijn." "Lieverd, het is onze dag, niet die alleen van mij, ik wil dit met jou vieren." 

Ik voel de armen van veel coureurs om ons heen. "Dit is zo fijn. We feesten nog een paar uur. Samen met de hele bende hebben we besloten dat we het hier vieren. De bazen van Mercedes en Alpha Tauri bestellen voor iedereen Italiaans eten. We zitten met ze alle onder het podium. Carlos heeft zijn armen om Lando geslagen die half in slaap is gevallen. Max en Charles zitten heel verliefd naar elkaar te kijken. De rest van de bende praten over de race. Ian komt bij ons zitten. "Je bent een verloofde man Stoffel." "Ja dat ben ik zeker en dat voelt heel erg goed." Ik trek Pierre dichter tegen mij aan. Ik merk dat Pierre een beetje moe is geworden. "Ik denk dat ik mijn Winnaar mee ga nemen naar het hotel." Ik til Pierre op. Ik zeg gedag tegen de rest van de mensen. Charles en Max rijden met ons mee. Ik zit Pierre achter in de auto. Hij opend zijn ogen. "Mijn alles." Charles en Max zeggen gedag tegen ons en ik leg Pierre op het bed. Hij trekt mij gelijk tegen zich aan.

"Ik wil je mijn Verloofde." Ik trek voorzichtig zijn kleding uit. We kijken elkaar aan. Ik zie de liefde in zijn ogen. Alles voelt nu zo goed. Ik druk een paar kussen in zijn nek en steeds verder naar beneden. Pierre gaat recht op zitten en trekt mij op zijn schoot. Hij begint mij langzaam uit te kleden. We zoenen. We strelen. We genieten van een intiem en fijn moment. De momenten van liefde zijn er nu echt. Mijn lippen tegen zijn nek. Zijn handen over mijn lichaam. We zijn 1. We zijn samen. We kijken elkaar aan en dan besef ik 1 ding. Met deze man ga ik later een familie hebben. Ga ik samen de toekomst tegemoet. Met deze man word ik oud. 

Ik leg Pierre voorzichtig op het Matras en ga naast hem liggen. Zijn ogen glinsteren helemaal. Hij trekt mij in zijn armen. "Ik wist niet dat je hier was maar ik hoopte het zo, toen ik je zag net wist ik het zeker, ik moest je gewoon ten huwelijk gaan vragen, ik kijk al zo lang uit naar dit moment." "Het moment was heel speciaal." Ik voel de lippen van lippen van Pierre tegen mij wang. "Laten we gaan slapen, we zouden morgen met Max en Charles gaan lunchen." "Slaap lekker lief." 

De volgende dag word ik wakker. Pierre ligt nog te slapen. Mijn handen glijden over zijn lichaam. Hij draait zich naar mij toe en kijkt mij met een net wakker gezicht aan. "Dit is geen drom he." Ik schud mijn hoofd. Ik loop naar de douch en zet die aan. Pierre komt naast mij staan. We vrijen weer. "Ik baal zo dat ik je na morgen weer een tijdje moet gaan missen." "Weet dat ik elke race aanwezig ben en daarna zien we het wel." "Ik hoorde van Toto dat je mij gewoon mag bezoeken." "Klopt, jij en ik gaan speciale bubbel hebben, heeft iets te maken met dat wij ooit gaan trouwen." "Ik weet nog dat ik je voor het eerst zag, ik zij toen gelijk tegen Mitch dat ik met je wou trouwen." "En na al die jaren zijn we toch samen." We kleden ons aan en delen nog een paar kussen. We lopen naar de plek waar we hebben afgesproken met Charles en Max. We zitten ergens waar we amper gestoord kunnen worden. 

"Dus jullie hebben het zeker gevierd." "Het was klein maar heel fijn." "We vieren het binnenkort wanneer we een weekje vrij hebben, iets met een paar dagen er tussenuit en niet gestoord worden." We praten over allerlei dingen. Max en ik praten ook een tijdje in het Nederlands wanneer Charles en Pierre in het frans praten. Gelukkig verstaan we de jongens wel. "Wat zijn jou plannen eigenlijk ik hoorde iets dat je vast bij het Mercedesteam blijft." "Dat klopt zeker, ik ga het gewoon heel druk krijgen maar ik kijk uit naar alle momenten met mijn lief." Charles draait zich naar mij toe. "Hoe voelt het om met Pierre verloofd te zijn." "Als de beste dag van leven, het leuke is dat ik eigenlijk over twee weken met hem wou gaan verloven als we met ze vieren in Parijs waren." Pierre kijkt mij verbaasd aan. "Wat bedoel je." "We zouden dan allemaal bij die plek zijn, de plek waar we voor het eerst hebben gekust." De tranen staan weer in de ogen van Pierre. "Jij en ik wouden daar gaan verloven, jij bent het nog niet vergeten." Ik schud mijn hoofd. 

De rest van de dag brengen we met ze vieren door. Avonds kunnen Pierre en ik nog 1 nacht samen doorbrengen. We hebben het opnieuw gevierd. Eerst door heel lang in bad te gaan zitten. Ik weet dat we het morgen weer super druk gaan krijgen. Dan gaat mijn mobiel. Ik zie dat het Alex in. Ik zet hem gelijk op video bellen. Pierre kijkt mij verbaasd aan. "Pierre onze lieve Pierre je hebt gewoon gewonnen." Dan pas zie ik dat Alex en Mitch ook in bad zitten. Pierre begint te lachen. "Weet je nog van vroeger." "Ja met ze alle in bad na een overwinning." "Dat waren de beste momentjes." "Wat er ook gebeurd, wij vieren blijven." De drinken met ze alle nog glas alcochol. Praten over de race na en dan hang ik op. "Zo wat wil je nu nog doen." "Mag ik het echt zeggen." "Ja zeg maar wat je van plan bent." "Weet je nog dat we vroeger altijd gewoon heel lang lagen te knuffelen en gewoon samen zijn, dat wil ik voor de laatste nacht samen." Pierre stapt uit het bad en kijkt mij aan. "Ik stap ook het bad uit. We kijken samen in de spiegel. Mijn armen om mijn middel. "Papa had gelijk, jij bent mijn droomman, hij het gelijk toen ik je voorstelde, hij was er van overtuigd dat jij en ik voor altijd." Ik droog ons beide af en we gaan op het bed liggen. Ik zet de TV aan. Pierre kruipt gelijk tegen mij aan. 

Wanneer we beide weer wakker worden kussen we heel lang. "Ik moet gaan lief, maar ik zie je over 3 dagen." "Zie je snel weer." Ik loop naar de plek waar ik samen met Toto en Ian heb afgesproken. Ze kijken mij grijzend aan. "Heey Stoffel, je hebt heel wat zuigzoenen in je nek zitten, zo te zien hebben jij en Pierre goed van elkaar genoten." "Het waren twee fijne dagen." We bespreken de rest van de dingen. Ik mag vaker commentaar gaan geven voor de tv. Toto vraagt vooral veel dingen over mij en Pierre want het was voor hem deels bekend maar nu wou hij meer tegen. Tegen een uur of 4 lopen we met ze alle het kantoor uit. Pierre zit op de bank met een grijns. 

"Heey Lieverd, wij delen nu dezelfde bubbel, dus het ik mag elke nacht met je slapen." Ik draai mijn hoofd naar Toto en Ian die gelijk hun handen omhoog houden. "Wanneer je verloofd bent enzo mag je in dezelfde bubbel, daarom is ferari alles behalve blij dat Charles met Max in 1 bubbel zitten." "Wacht is Max dan verloofd met Charles." Pierre kijkt mij verbaasd aan. "Nee toch, dat kan niet." "Heb je dan niet die ketting om de nek van Max gezien." "O natuurlijk." "Maar waarom hebben zij het dan niet vertelt." "Omdat er zoveel gedoe is tussen die twee teams, ze wouden het pas bekend maken na de laatste race maar Max had zijn mond voorbij gepraat tegen Susie die mij het weer heeft vertelt." "Waarom zou Max met Susie praten." Pierre geeft mij zo blik. "Wat." "Omdat Toto en Susie een extra paar ouders zijn voor Max die hij soms nodig heeft." Toto knikt en kijkt mij dan aan. "We hebben morgen een hele lange dag en ik weet zeker dat het nog chaotisch word ook, O Pierre voordat ik het vergeet jij bent ook van harte welkom over twee weken." "Wat gaan we dan doen." "Logeren bij Toto en Susie." "Duidelijk." 

Avonds lig ik weer naast Pierre. Het waren een paar hele mooie bijzondere dagen. ik kijk naar Pierre. Ik weet niet wat we gaan doen maar ik weet wel dat ik super veel tijd met hem door ga brengen. Ik druk snel nog een kus tegen Pierre zijn lippen en draai mij om. Ik voel de armen van Pierre om mij heen. Voor altijd de zijne.


End file.
